


Anika for Dinner

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass to Mouth, Bedroom Sex, Desi Character, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Face farting, Farting, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Smut, Trans Female Character, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: A trans and cis lesbian couple have romantic dinner together, and then things take a horny, anal turn.
Relationships: Anika/Me, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Anika & Our Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Kudos: 7





	Anika for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I apologise if there are any typos here, I write these in one go when I’m in the mood. I also wrote it in the Notes app and all the italics are lost — I hope that doesn’t harm the story or the fun too much!
> 
> There’s some weird stuff in this, but I think weirdness can still be romantic! Who doesn’t love a good ass?
> 
> If you enjoy or have any thoughts, please leave a comment x

So, yeah: me and Anika started dating. Even though neither of us really called it that, which is apparently a thing lesbians do. To be honest, it was going really well: we talked openly a lot, and I think that’s why things were so easy and comfortable for both of us. Well, that, and the sex kinda helped too, I guess.

On this particular night, we’d been having romantic dinner together at hers. There were three candles on the table providing the only light in her kitchen where we ate, and she had made some really good food for both of us. (I know, it sucks, but I can’t cook.) Most of the food ended up going to her, but I didn’t mind; she always just had a bigger appetite than me. We were both kinda slim, but she was a few inches taller than me. (Side note: thank you to all the cis girls who are taller than me. It makes me feel so good, both as a incurably horny lesbian and an incurably dysphoric trans girl.) Both our plates were pretty much empty, and we were exchanging idle talk while our feet played around beneath the table.

“Hey,” she said, with a soft smile, “is it okay if we go up to bed?”

Now, first of all: it was 8pm. Second of all, no, we couldn’t go “up” to bed, because Anika lived in a bungalow. Either way, I was chill about it. I’m always happy if it means I don’t have to do the dishes until the morning. So I said, sure, and we got up, I kissed her on the cheek, and we walked to her bedroom. Her room was really fucking cool: she had a double bed, unlike me, and there were orange fairy lights hung above it that, when the room was pitch black, kinda looked like stars. She also kept a bunch of little plants on her windowsill and had put tons of her drawings on the walls, as well as a massive movie poster. Okay, I know We Need to Talk About Kevin is a little morbid, but Anika wasn’t like that. She was arty and weird, but honestly she was really sweet. We were sat down facing each other on her bed. I had my legs crossed and was looking through my phone, idly.

“Umm...” she said, and I looked up from my phone. “You know I’m, like, not tired at all, right?” I smiled at her. I had figured this was coming; I just liked it more when she was the one to start it.

“Oh yeah?” I replied, teasingly pretending to be oblivious. “What, is there something you wanted to do?” She was having none of it. Keeping straight eye contact with me, she took my hand and placed it on her chest. Her boobs were small, but I could still feel them through her cute woolly jumper. I stroked my thumb up and down, feeling out the little bump of her soft nipple, and then I leant in to close my eyes and kiss her. With her hand on my neck, and her other hand on my waist, we lay down side by side.

“Wait-“ I said. I hated to interrupt the moment, but to be fair, the curtains weren’t closed. There was a street right outside the window, and any perv walking past would be able to see it. I faced away from her to close them, and as I did, she leaned over on the bed and gave my butt a little slap. I turned around, pretending to be impressed with her silliness. Gently, I pushed her onto her back, straddled her hips, and kissed her hard again. 

Now, I slowly took my top off, trying to be erotic, and she quickly put her hands on my chest. I’m always cold, so my nipples were hard. She pinched them a little, and I got to work unzipping the buttons of her corduroy trousers, then shuffling them down. This was always kinda hard, because she had those wide hips that I was jealous of.

“These are cute pants!” I said. They were baby blue with little white polka dots on them, and a lacy trim at the top. 

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. Now I was lying next to her again, her on her back and me leaning on my side. I started to stroke her pussy slowly through her panties, hoping to get her nice and wet. She shuffled a little so that she could kiss my chest, and started sucking on my nipple. She hadn’t done this before — nobody had done this before — and it actually felt really fucking good.

Anika didn’t shave her legs, and she didn’t shave her pubes much, either. I loved the way that a little crop of hair always stood out at the top of her pants. I wanted to go down on her, and I could feel that she was getting wet, so I positioned my face between her thighs, and slide down her blue underwear. I could smell her wet brown pussy, and couldn’t help going straight for it with my fingers, spreading it a little to show the pink underneath. I kissed her a few times on her soft tummy, kissed the inside of her thighs, and then got to work licking all over her vagina. I could feel her body relax, and she sighed in a way that almost sounded like relief. My tongue drew circles on her clit, as my hand stroked up and down over the peach fuzz on her thighs.

“You’re really good at this,” she said.  
“Thanks, Ani,” I giggled in reply. Slowly I dipped my tongue into her wet pussy and wriggled it around, feeling the walls of her insides. This was enough to make me hard, and so I wanted to take my pants off to ease the tension. I licked at her pussy for a couple minutes more, and then got up onto my knees.

“Let’s get naked,” I said, smirking at her. She bit her tongue, and carelessly pulled her jumper and shirt off, tossing them onto the floor. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so instantly I saw her beautiful breasts, decorated with little freckles and her little brown nipples. I looked down to unzip my trousers, but she did it for me. We pulled them off together, then I took off my underwear and let my semi-erect penis flop out. She placed it in her hand, lightly.

“Do you think I could play with this for a bit?” she asked, delicately. It was obvious that she didn’t want to go too far: unsurprisingly, I have dysphoria about that part of my body, and often feel awkward about it. But I loved this girl, and I trusted her. So I nodded, and lay down on my back.

Before I was even fully hard, she put her lips around my cock and took it into her mouth. I had never experienced this before... it felt weird, but good. Oh, and really warm. In her mouth, she circled around my tip with her tongue, and I just nodded at her.

“It feels good,” I said, but she didn’t reply. She had my balls cupped in one hand, and the other hand stroked softly against my face. She must have been salivating like crazy, because my cock felt sloppy as she let it flap out of her mouth and onto my tummy.

“I love you,” she said, and kissed me deeply on the mouth. I guess that’s what penis tastes like, I thought.

I don’t know how, but Anika’s body seems to just speak to mine in some silent language. When we have sex, we know what to do and where to move without even saying it. I shuffled back onto the bed to lean against the headboard so I was sat upright, and she sat on top of me, with my thigh pressed up against the wetness of her pussy. We leaned into each other, and started to grind. Her cunt slid and bounced on my leg, and my cock was being massaged between her fuzzy stomach and mine. We both started to moan with the rhythm of our humping.

I had my hands around her, and I took one down past her shoulders so I could grab her ass. I took it in my hand and squeezed, pulling her into me so her body was right against my penis. I started to leak precum, which put a sticky layer between our bodies. With my hand on her soft asscheek, and with her pussy still grinding up against my thigh, I started to rub my finger over her asshole.

“Fuck,” she said under her breath. I moved further down onto the bed so I was flat on my back, and she kept humping me while I combed my fingers through her hair and fingered over her butthole with my other hand.

Somehow automatically, we slowed down at the same time, and she kissed me. She stuck her tongue deep into my mouth, making me feel so horny and dirty. I decided to do something to tease her a little: I took my finger that had been rubbing against her ass, and took a loud sniff of it.

“Oh, you smell good,” I said. She rolled her eyes. I knew she didn’t mind it; we’d spoken about it before, and though neither of us really had ‘kinks’ or ‘fetishes’, we were both happy and comfortable with some kinda weird stuff. It just didn’t define our sex life, you know?

“Why don’t you go and make a proper inspection, then?” she teased back. I wasn’t going to turn down this offer. I kissed her on the lips again, then on the forehead, and let her lie down on her front. She spread her legs a little, so I could see not only her ass but also her pussy, which was leaving a little dark spot on the pink sheets beneath her.

Ani’s ass was big; I guess because of her wide hips, since she was mostly slim. She knew I was obsessed with it. Even though that embarrassed me, I still couldn’t help paying attention to it all the fucking time. In bed, I liked to poke it and watch it jiggle. I used to run up on her in the house and give it a playful slap. I don’t know why I liked it so much... I’m not a psychologist. I just like butts, and my girlfriend has the best butt in the world. Her asshole was dark, and made darker by the little mess of dark brown hair around it. I swirled my finger through the hair, and poked playfully at her hole. Then I spread her cheeks quite wide, and put my face right between them.

Brrrrrrmpp.

Instantly, Ani let out a loud and rumbling fart, right as my nose reached her asshole.

“Oh my god...” I said, as she laughed madly. “You totally set me up for that!” She nodded through her laughter. I didn’t mind, anyway: I started to sniff her dirty brown hole, taking in as much of the warm scent as I could. Asshole doesn’t smell “good” — it doesn’t smell like strawberries or vanilla or whatever — but if you’re really into ass, you find a way to like the smell. It’s sharp, musky, and intimate. How many people who knew Anika knew her this closely, to know what her fucking butthole smelled like? That’s what I liked about this. It was completely between us.

“It smells so good,” I said.  
“Yeah, I know,” she replied proudly. Really, I think she just liked that it was turning me on.

I spread her cheeks wider and sniffed again, poking my nose right up against her stinking hole. I moaned a little, without even meaning to, because this made me so fucking horny. Then, before I knew it—

Pffrtt. Frrrpp. Pffrp.

I saw her brown hole wink as three more little farts came out, covering my face with her smell. She laughed again, but I said nothing. I just let my nose take in all her stink as I worshipped her ass, squishing it with my hands and rubbing my face deep in it.

“Wait, wait- I wanna try something,” she said. She was giggling still, but somehow I didn’t feel judged. We were having fun! That’s all this was. Granted, I don’t know if most lesbians have fun by inhaling their girlfriends’ farts, but hey: I guess I’m alternative.

She told me stay where I was, and then she leant on her side, but with her body bent so that her ass stuck out, accentuating its fatness and letting me stare right at her hairy butthole.

“Can you touch my pussy?” she asked. I nodded, and put my hand around her legs to start feeling her wet juices again.

“Okay,” she said, with the tone of someone who had devised a very exact plan. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself. Just keep stroking me. Then, when I say, I want you to open your mouth wide, and cover my asshole with it, okay?”

“I know where this is going,” I said. “So .... yes, okay!” I smiled at her. Maybe it’s weird that we could exchange genuinely loving looks during something so depraved, but ... don’t judge me. I lay my head on the bed, letting my fingers play around in her wet cunt, making sure to draw those little circles on her clit that always made her body tense up. I was relaxed, and I could tell she was turned on.

“Okay, now!” she said. I did as I was told, and put my wide-open mouth right over her hole, as she let out a long fart.

Ffffrrrrrrrrbbbpppptt.

On the surface, in plain reality, this was fucking gross. It smelled strong, and tasted strong, like a weird distortion of the food we’d just eaten together. But in the context of my love, my complete infatuation with this girl, it turned me on like crazy. I let my fingers slide into her pussy, almost like I was thanking her, and I took my mouth off her asshole to get some real air. From where my face was, all I could see was her winking, puckered brown asshole, and all I could smell was the intense stink she had let out of her beautiful ass. I was as hard as I could possibly be, and I wanted to touch myself, but I remembered the rules.

“You’re so-“ I began, but I was interrupted. “Now, now!” she said, and my mouth went right back to her ass as quickly as possible.

Ffffrrrrmmppp.

I felt my cheeks inflate as she pushed out hot air from her ass, filling me with her filth. Instinctively, I put my tongue out and started to poke at her butthole, tasting the dirty, salty dark skin and making her moan a little more. Maybe she thought I was the one obsessed with ass, but I could tell that it turned her on to be touched there. As my tongue licked and jabbed at her ass, she farted again before I had even taken another breath.

Pffrrt.

Anika’s asshole opened up and let out its dirty air into my mouth, and I was forced to back away to cough, and my cough turned into happy laughter. I gave her a playful slap on her asscheek and went to work licking her dirty hole once more. Suddenly I realised: tonight, she’d made us food, and made a particularly large helping for herself .... somehow, it dawned on me that this might all have been planned. Ani’s horny thoughts had driven her to plan out this whole night, where she would expose her dirty, beautiful, smelly round ass to me, and unleash herself on my face. The thought that this night had been designed in her depraved mind made my cock harden immensely, and it dribbled heavy precum onto the bed.

“Okay,” I said to her, looking at her gorgeous face after having tongued her tight asshole. “What do we do next?”


End file.
